Of Angels and Demons
by sasunarulover16
Summary: Naruto lives an ordinary life with his best friends but what happens when a history lesson sparks subconscious memories and a fate that was left in the shadows of time? Sasunaru yaoi boyXboy don't like don't read lemon in later chapters possibly
1. Memories

Blood everywhere, bodies lying haphazardly were the fell, more blood coating the corpses, limbs with no bodies littered the blood bathed ground. Then something flying, beings with white wings stained red fighting other creatures with coal black wings, unmerciful relentless in each kill. Throats slit, spines severed, heads removed, hearts crushed. There was no end to this war this war of angels and demons.

I jolted awake at my alarm clock blaring in my ear. I slammed my hand down on it hard shutting it up. Groggily I made my way to the bathroom and the shower. Once it was warm I hopped in washing sleep off my body, stretching my joints as they protested painfully. Slowly I massaged my scalp with shampoo enjoying the feeling. I quickly rinsed and washed my body. Feeling more awake I got dressed and grabbed a banana, cereal and yogurt from the kitchen I sat at the table to finish my homework and eat breakfast. Taking the last bite of my banana I dumped my dishes into the sink, stuffed my homework into my school bag, straightened my uniform, slung my bag over my shoulder and slipped out the door and locked it shoving my keys into my pocket and made my way to school.

At the gate I saw my three best friends Kiba, Gaara, and Sasuke. They were lounging against the big oak next to the gate. Kiba was laying on his stomach on the lowest branch feet hooked together in the air arms crossed underneath his head eyes drooping lazily, Gaara was laying with his back against the tree one leg laying down the other bent with his arm draped over his raised knee. Sasuke was just laying in the grass face lowered to his sketch book.

Gaara and Kiba were having a lazy conversation that Sasuke would comment on occasionally. He looked at me as I approached and shut his sketch book, he never lets anyone see his drawings, and stood up to greet me.

"Hey Naruto how you doing?" He asked.

"Good I fell asleep early last night so I had to my math homework this morning but I got it done." I said smiling widely.

"Dobe." He said with a smirk.

"Teme!"

"Ok you two stop your little lovers quarrel before I bash your heads together." Kiba mumbled from his place in the tree his eyes still closed.

Suddenly I got an idea slowly I snuck up to the branch careful not to jostle it, I've always been incredibly light on my feet and very graceful, very carefully I got behind him then very quickly pushed him down. It wasn't that far of a drop so it was safe. He let out a yelp of surprise before he landed on his face.

"Dammit Naruto you asshole!" He yelled as he struggled to stand up and brush the dirt from his uniform.

I was just sitting on the branch laughing my ass off. Kiba threw a book at me I dodged and flipped off the branch landing lightly on my feet.

"That's not fair man you got this freaky balance thing goin' for ya what about us?" He grumbled

"Man Kiba I didn't know you could whine so much." I said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Gaara said from his spot against the tree.

"You two fight more than a hunting dog and a wild animal. Just get over Kiba yelling about it won't anything." his eyes were closed as he said this.

Kiba huffed and moved to lay in the grass, hands behind his head.

"Tch whatever."

I sighed and lay down waiting the last ten minutes till the bell rang. I began to doze off and flashes of my dream came back, severed limbs and blood as it rained crimson stained feathers from above. I was jolted awake by the bell signaling we had five minutes to get to class.

I made my way to first period in a daze my mind racing. I didn't even notice Sasuke silently trailing behind me, nor the concerned look he was giving me as I slumped in my seat next to his for history.

Ten minutes later the teacher walked in in looking thoroughly pleased with himself.

"Sorry I'm late I was in the language arts department helping refile some documents that got mixed up." Kakashi-sensei said.

"LIAR!" Half the class in unison.

"Whatever. Open your books to page 678and do the questions at the end of the chapter. You can work with friends just keep the noise level down." And with that he pulled out his orange book, propped his feet up on his desk and proceeded to read.

"Hey are you okay?" Sasuke asked leaning over to me.

"Yeah why do you ask?" I said opening my book.

"Because you've had a haunted look on your face all class period and you have dark circles under your eyes. You look as if you haven't slept for days." Concern colored both his words and face.

"Worried for my wellbeing?" I joked smiling a bit.

"Yes I am, you're my best friend, and of course I'd be concerned for your wellbeing."

"Thanks but I'm fine just stressed about school, I have some stuff missing in math and Asuma-sensei is in my case." I smiled waving off his worry.

We work together during class. Today's chapter was on the great arch angel and the world's most powerful demon and how their love for each other was their destruction.

"The child they had went missing and it is unknown if he is still alive."

The line from the book made me pause. I don't know why but I felt cold all over. My body began to tremble violently. I tried to quell the irrational reaction. I had no idea where it came from and I couldn't control it. I was shaking so hard I couldn't even hold my pencil. Sweat was forming on my face and my breathing increased. I gripped my desk in an attempt to steady myself, my ears were buzzing.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" I felt a hand on my shoulder and shakily turned to see Sasuke, concern the only emotion on his face. barely I heard myself whisper.

"No." Before I passed out

I woke up sometime later and heard a collection of low mumbling voices all around me one voice stood out above the rest the words undistinguishable but the tone unmistakable, concern the only thing evident inside it. My mind was fuzzy and my head was pounding. I tried to sit up and groaned at how sore my body was.

"He's awake!" I heard a familiar voice exclaim. "Naruto are you ok?"

"Ngn!" Was the only sound I could produce in my dazed state.

"Shh don't try to talk you passed out in class and I took you to the infirmary and shizune-sensei gave you some medication that would make you drowsy." Suddenly Sasuke was next to me his hand on my head.

I looked at him weakly and tried to decipher his words as the medication continued to circulate in me bloodstream fogging my mind. Mostly everything was a jumble of colors and sounds, I tried to grasp what was going on around me but mostly it was just white noise. I tried to remember what had I so panicked and came up blank.

"What happened?" I asked ignoring Sasuke's instructions.

He glared at me but answered anyway.

"I'm not sure we were sitting in history and suddenly you started to look sick and then you completely passed out shizune-sensei said you had a full scale panic attack." He sounded like even though he was telling me what happened he wanted an explanation as to why.

I tried to find the answer we both so desperately were looking for but every time something tangible came to mind I count grasp it. It was like trying to grab smoke. My head was starting to clear but it still hurt. Sasuke noticed my discomfort and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"It's ok you just need to rest you don't need to be asked questions you can't answer." He turned to shizune-sensei "I'm gonna take him home so he can rest."

"Ok be careful Sasuke-kun he's in a very fragile mental state try not to shock or startle him."

"I'm not a damn gold fish I'll be fine jeez." I mumbled

I saw Sasuke smirk and felt the familiar urge to punch him. Slowly I got up and swung my legs over the side of the bed. Gingerly I placed my feet down and stood up only for my legs to give out causing me to crumple in on myself. Frustrated I pulled myself back up with the side of the bed. I felt an arm go around me just before I collapsed again and looked up to see a mess of black spikes looking away from me.

"Careful Dobe someone might think your drunk." Sasuke said a smirk threatening at the corners of his lips.

I glared but said nothing leaning into his firm side. I never noticed before but it seemed like Sasuke worked out. I could feel the taught muscle underneath his T-shirt. Maybe it was the dizziness but I wanted more of the warmth from Sasuke.

He led me out of the nurse's office and out the school. Some people stared but said nothing as we slowly made our way to his car. He helped me to the passenger side, opened the door and helped me in before buckling my seat belt much to my irritation. He walked around the car and got in and we were on our way. He took the turns and bumps slower than usual.

We got to my apartment and he helped me up the six flights of stairs before grabbing my keys from my pocket causing my face to turn five different shades of red.

He led me to my room and laid me down and pulled the covers over me. But before he could leave I grabbed his sleeve and looked up at his confused face.

"Will you stay with me?" I asked him quietly.

"Yes." He moved to sit on the floor but I pulled him to me.

"No on here with me." I said my face almost smothered in the pillow.

I heard him take a sharp intake of breath and slowly exhale but I didn't dare look at him.

"Please? I don't want to be alone." I plead desperately

Slowly, almost hesitantly he crawled in next to me and kicked off his shoes. I immediately snuggled into his chest and fell asleep as he stroked my hair.

This dream started like all the others, I was walking done an unfamiliar road when a mangled body covered and blood and feathers fell on front of me I screamed jumping back, and suddenly it was raining blood, death, and feathers as the battle of heaven continued. Angelic soldiers dove and plummeted avoiding the demonic weapons thrown at them. I ran trying to find a spot that was calmer, less bloody and as I rounded a corner what I saw was branded forever onto my mind.

A blonde male angel with striking blue eyes and wild hair with pure white wings that were almost blinding, holding a demon with blood red hair and wings as dark as a black hole that sucked up everything in its path she had res slitted eyes and pale skin her hair reaching almost to her knees. Their mouths were locked in a forbidden embrace. And form between them a small cry was heard. They both moved back to reveal a small baby not much older than a few days or even hours to be sure. A tuft of blonde fluffy hair was visible as well as the same as the angel but not much else. The demon woman held it gently in her arms and looked up worriedly at the angel.

"Minato what will we do? If they get a hold of him he will be experimented on and will live a life of pain and sorrow." She asked worry colored her tone.

"Kushina dear I think it's time we accept that we must be separated from him if he is to live a happy life." He said stroking the baby's cheek, as Kushina choked on a sob.

"But who will raise him?" She question desperately

"We'll take him to the human government and request they find a good family for him. From there all we can do is watch our boy grow up from a distance and most likely from a prison.

The woman Kushina started to cry and cradled the baby to her chest as the angel Minato hugged them both.

"Mommy and daddy love you very much remember that okay sweetie?" The baby gurgled incoherently.

"Be strong my son, my little Naruto." The angel said gently.

I think I forgot how to breathe at this point because I found myself gasping for air. They placed me in one of the open windows on a bed moments before both angels and demons descended upon them.

"Where is it? Where's the hybrid?" An angel soldier demanded.

"He died, the mix of blood in his veins killed him he did not survive his birth." The angel said solemnly "He was stillborn."

"It's for the better, that creature would have been a pitiful misshapen thing if it reached maturity. Take them away and make sure they never see each other again for all eternity. They will be punished for their crime. The demon filth will go with her kind you Minato will come with us." And with that they parted.

I woke up to Sasuke shaking me to wake me up but apparently I was flailing because I managed a good right hook to his jaw.

"NARUTO CALM DOWN!" He yelled slightly then lowered his voice "It's alright it was just a dream you're okay." He kept repeating it over and over as I shook in his arms.

"No Sasuke it wasn't a dream it was a memory, a horrifying memory. Blood and feathers and dismembered bodies. Oh god, it was horrible, they just fell from the sky and hit they didn't bounce or make noise just hit and stayed. But then then I saw them. The great angel and demon from history the ones who started the bloodiest war in history over their love for each other. Their son. They gave up everything to protect him." I broke off my rant choking on a sob and gripping Sasuke's shirt so tight my knuckles were turning white.

"You were just dreaming about what we learned in history today. The forbidden lovers had a baby half angel and half demon. They say he was born dead but there are several people mortal and immortal who believe otherwise." He said slowly as if talking to a child.

"No, I was there that night, that's why I know every little detail, though I was only just a few hours old. I'm the lost son of the great angel Minato and the great demon Kushina."

**My second story tell me what you think read and review if I get enough I will write another chapter to this story but if I don't than I wont cause this story just wont seem to be popular enough to continue so be nice no flames I'm still new at this XD**


	2. Fate of a hybrid

**Here's chapter 2 yaaay 2 chapters in 2 days that's awesome any enjoy and tell me what you thinkXD**

Sasuke POV

I just lay there to stunned to say anything. How do you respond to something like this?

Slowly I just wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his blonde locks as he shook in my arms. Tears were leaking through my shirt as he cried against my chest.

"What am I going to do?" he asked his voice pleading and raw.

He looked up at me his eyes red and puffy tear stains running down his cheeks.

"I'm a wanted criminal for something I can't control and didn't do. What if they find out I'm alive and try to take me away? What if we get separated? What if they try to kill me?" He was near hysterics now rambling and ranting about anything that came to mind at the time and none of them sounded appealing to me.

I never told anyone or had the balls to ever say this aloud but though I could have any girl in school without trying, I wanted Naruto. With all his loud clumsy adorable flaws. His sunshine locks, perfectly tanned skin that from years of gym class I knew was natural. His bright blue eyes that burned with innocence and love, his readiness to accept someone no matter how they act towards him at first and his determination to never give up. This was the person I fell in love with and the person I would protect with my life if I had to.

"Shh its ok I'll keep you safe no one will know I promise I will protect you."

It only took a minute before his breathing slowed and he was asleep in my arms his face finally relaxed.

I just lay there staring at his beautiful features marveling at how such a sweet person could be half demon. I knew we would run into trouble in the next few days. We learned in history that every angel will eventually grow wings and from the reports it was not comfortable but the reports never went into detail just saying that it would occur before their 17th birthday.

Carefully I lifted the back of his shirt and rubbed my hand over his shoulder blades noticing they were sticking out more than usual and mentally cursed whatever higher power was putting Naruto through this. I wrapped my arms tighter around the sleeping boy next to me and made a vow to never let anything harm him if it was in power to prevent and even if I knew there was nothing I could do I would protect this innocent angel with my life.

When I went home that night I spent the evening on the computer researching the process of sprouting wings. Sadly there was not much information on the subject just saying that it would be very painful and that the subject would lose consciousness on some occasions. No substantial information was available on how to help one with the sprouting process or how long it would take. After hours of nothing I finally gave up to frustrated to search anymore and considered what I read and narrowed it down to the basics.

If Naruto was to sprout wings there was sure to be blood so I would need antiseptic, towels, bandages, and water as well as cool wash clothes, ice, something for him to bite on so he didn't hurt himself, warm water to clean the wounds afterward and dry towels to wipe the sweat when it was over as well as try to keep him awake for the process.

Silently I went around my house to look for the items I would need and frowned finding I had very little in way of first aid equipment. I glaringly mad my way to the store and bought new stuff for Naruto as well as some pain killers, coffee, and energy drinks, I bought bottled water to keep him hydrated during and after it was over. I glared at the cashier as she gave me a flirty smile and bent down obviously trying to expose her cleavage to me. I scoffed as she rang up my items.

"Looks like you're preparing for an emergency." She said trying to sound cute.

"My boyfriend was hurt trying to help me fix my car and I'm going to take care of him." I said smirking when I saw the disappointed look on her face when I said 'boyfriend'. I grabbed my bags and made my way to Naruto's apartment not even knocking before entering the dark home.

The first thing I did was put water on the stove to boil and then got some ice and put it in a bowl wet down some wash clothes and grabbed the medicine, antiseptic and bandages. I set everything neatly on his night stand before I once again felt his shoulder blades and sure enough the skin was being pulled tight as something tried to escape from the confines of his body. Gently I shook Naruto's shoulder trying to wake him up from his deep slumber. I looked at the clock to see it was 3:30 in the morning. I had been up all night.

"Naruto." I said shaking him gently. He mumbled incoherently at me and swatted my hand away.

"Naruto." I repeated a little louder shaking him harder. Still nothing.

Fed up I looked at my surroundings and spotted a pencil on the floor near his school bag. I picked up and did the one thing that know would think I would do. I looked once more at his sleeping face before I lightly rubbed the pencil in his nose causing him to wake up with a pissed off and confused expression on his face.

"Sasuke what the hell?!" he yelled rubbing his nose and pouting.

"You wouldn't wake up." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Of course I didn't wake up its" he glanced at the clock "3:30 IN THE MORNING WHAT THE HELL TEME!?" he yelled obviously mad I woke him up so early.

Calmly I filled him in on what I found out on the internet and I noticed at several moments he would unconsciously role his shoulders when I got to some of the more graphic details. His face paled considerably and his eyes were wide in terror at the thought of going through this.

"Don't worry Naruto I'm right here with you and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon I'll help you through this I promise."

He seemed to take comfort in that and rested his head on my shoulder. I rubbed his back trying to avoid what I could only guess was the wings trying to break free. Tonight was going to be rough.

2 hours later had Naruto laying on his stomach with no shirt as he gasped in shallow breathes of air and tried not to scream as he bit onto the Lincoln log I was able to find. His body was covered in a sheen of sweat and I tried to cool him down with ice packs and cool wash clothes while trying to dry some of the sweat off his body. His hair was plastered to his face with sweat and his eyes were screwed up in pain as he bit back yet another scream of pain. So far the tips of the wings had broken through covered in blood and still not even close to done. I worked over Naruto whispering loving things to him as he fought a battle that I could do nothing but sit on the sidelines and watch in horror. Blood covered the bed and several of the towels at this point and more was flowing out. Hours seemed to crawl by as Naruto's barely contained screams pieced my ears and made me wish that I could take on the pain instead of him so that he wouldn't have to suffer anymore. It was when the wings reached a little past half way when the skin surrounding them began gush even more. Much more than should be possible for a single person to produce even if he is a hybrid. It was almost 8:30 when a loud ripping sound followed by a blood curdling scream made me look up from rinsing one of the rags, I looked over Just in time to see the last of the wings break free.

I ran over to Naruto's side and forced him to drink some water and take some pain killers I then proceeded to grab the scrubby brush thing that reminded me of a huge toothbrush and scrubbed his wings down so that they didn't stain with the blood. While I did this I started to talk to Naruto knowing full well he wouldn't respond but still letting him know I was there and wouldn't leave. I then cleaned his body and wrapped the skin at the base of his wings with bandages making him sit up so I could wrap it around his chest and secure it. He leaned back against the wall heavily obviously exhausted.

I wiped his face down with a fresh wash cloth and ran a towel over his torso. After forcing him to finish off a water bottle I lay him down on his side and examined his wings asking questions every now and then about them. So far he could feel them as well as move them though it was only a little do to the pain in his back. When his wings were dry I noticed they were pure white like fresh snow at the top but faded into a pitch black at the bottom of the wings showing his mixed blood to the world.

Though he looked like he had just fought in a war he was still, to me, the most beautiful creature in the world. I looked at the clock, it read 9:25 am. I had already missed first period and the first 10 minutes of second period. At this point there really was no point in even going so I figured I'd text Kiba and ask if he could pick up mine and Naruto's homework and drop it off after school.

It wasn't till I heard insistent knocking on the door that I noticed I had fallen asleep with Naruto on his bed my arms around him as he slumbered. Careful so as not to wake him I got up and answered the door speaking quietly.

"Hey Kiba thanks for grabbing these for us. Naruto just isn't feeling well and I'm watching after him he's asleep right now." I said hoping that by saying that he would just go away. But this was Kiba and when he's concerned about a friend nothing stands in his way not even the sweet oblivion of sleep.

"Kay I'll just peak in on him and leave, gotta make sure you're not torturing him or anything." He said slipping passed my arm that was barring him access to the apartment.

He made his way to Naruto's room and I managed to grab his arm just before he could open the door.

"I know what you're going to see in there and I want you to promise you won't scream or freak out over it." I said looking him dead in the eye more serious than I had ever been before in my life.

He looked at me like I was crazy but nodded any way. Slowly I released his arm and let him enter the bedroom.

Naruto was laying on his stomach, wings splayed out with no real direction. Kiba entered the room and froze obviously fighting to keep his promise to not freak out or scream. I put a hand on his shoulder and nodded to him when he looked back at me with a startled look and eyes that screamed one question.

'Is this real?' my nod is what had his eyes bug out even more as he slowly approach Naruto's sleeping form and cautiously rubbed the closest wing. Upon contact it twitched and jerked and Naruto moaned out incoherent words before shifting and his breathing deepened once more.

Quietly I closed the door leading Kiba out.

"What the hell I thought he just got sick?" he asked obviously confused. I looked him in the eye and gave a simple yet impossible answer.

"Naruto is the son of Kushina and Minato and is an angel demon hybrid whose existence hidden from everyone including himself." I stated seriously

"No way."

**So what do you think should I keep going or scrap it? Read and review thnx XD**


	3. Dear reader(s)

Dear readers,

It has come to my attention that this story is not at all popular and I see no point in continuing with it. I have one follower and one review. I see no need to finish a story only 5 people can make it to the second chapter of out of 30. I will try again another time. if by some miracle this story gets at least ten reviews I will continue it but until then my confidence in this story is shot. I have posted this to both Of Angels and Demons and The Foxs Prey.

Im sorry

Sasunarulover16


	4. Morning After

**I have decided that I won't post more chapters without at least 5 reviews each chapter otherwise I will discontinue the story or place it on hiatus until I reach the quota.**

Chapter 3

Naruto POV

I woke up some time later to hushed voices behind my door from my living room.

"This is unbelievable." A hushed voice came from my living room.

"I know how do you think I felt when he told me. But I have never known Naruto to lie. And the evidence is on his back for the whole world to see." There was a pause and I heard the speaker take a deep breath. "I know this is selfish but I want to protect him at all costs."

"Oh man you are so in love with him." The other voice said laughing slightly at the end.

"Shhhhh. You're going to wake him up!" the other voice I was now able to place as Sasuke.

"What you don't want him to know? Then why did you so obviously show your love for him last night? He might not remember it because of the pain but if what you told me is true then you showed him a side of you that you don't want him to know exists. That kinda seems anti productive to me. There is still a possibility he will remember it to he is something no one has ever encountered. He's half angel and half demon we don't know how advanced his brain wave activity is." That was Kiba.

Finally his words sunk in. 'He's half angel and half demon,'. Oh god, Kiba knew, who else knew? I told Sasuke because he was my best friend. Did he betray me and reveal my past behind my back? I was hurt and pissed, how dare he do this to me he had no right to tell people that information.

I was up in half a second not caring or noticing how heavy my back had become, I had one goal. I felt anger course through my body and rush into my veins. I walked across my room and ripped my door open the rest of the way not pausing at the crash I heard when I did so. I sped across the living room and had Sasuke pinned against the wall, teeth bared and eyes flashing dangerously.

"HOW DARE YOU! IT WASN'T YOUR SECRET TO TELL AND YET YOUR NOT THE ONLY WHO KNOWS AND I ONLY TOLD YOU! TELL ME NOW. WHY DOES KIBA KNOW!" I was beyond pissed and nothing short of a miracle would save him from my wrath.

Sasuke looked stunned and I could tell he was in a state of shock. The rational part of my brain said I should put him down but the pissed off portion ignored it.

"Whoa Naruto man, he didn't tell me anything I came over to check on you cause you left school so early and when I came over Sasuke was in your room and no one answered so I walked in and saw you like this he told me nothing until I pried it out of him!" Kiba spoke quickly trying to calm me down.

I felt my grip on Sasuke's shoulder slacken allowing him to put his feet on the ground.

I took deep breath and slowly almost painfully released his shoulders and dropped my arms to my sides.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." I whispered shoulders slouched.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned my head to see Kiba looking sympathetic.

"I'm scared what am I going to do?" I asked my head dropping to his shoulder as tears racked my body.

Very gently as if he thought I was going to break, and I probably would have, he wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back between the 'protrusions' in my shoulder blades rubbing in small circles.

"Kay well you guys seem to be having a 'special' moment so I'm gonna go. Good luck and don't worry man I'll keep your secret." And with that Kiba left the apartment leaving us alone.

I fell to the floor my newly acquired wings spilling out behind me due to the lack of control I had over them(A.N. I had a word for the space for lack of control but I forgot it)

"It's ok I wish I could say I understand what you're going through but I don't, I will say ill help you in any way I can. I promise." He said softly in my ear.

Before I knew it I broke down into tears unable to calm myself down no matter what. I was terrified of what would happen, if I would be hunted again and make my parents sacrifice a wasted effort.

**sorry its late but Ive been busy with school and work but with my hours cut i should be updating more frequently but i may be hitting writers block. if anyone has a good idea for this story and would like to share please let me know XD ~SASUNARULOVER16~**


End file.
